


Kneel, Mortals

by hocotate



Series: Flashfics/drabbles [23]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack and Angst, Dark Crack, Drabble, Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocotate/pseuds/hocotate
Summary: Sehun has finally trascended into his ultimate form.





	Kneel, Mortals

Some were talking about a free generation whilst others spat curses about sins and abominations. The city was burning and the masses were fighting, disagreeing over definitions of right and of wrong. The debates were many, as were the headlines:  
  


 “MAN OR MONSTER? NO ONE KNOWS YET.”  
  
“IS THIS THE NEW ERA OF IDENTITY?”  
  
“FIRST TRANS-SPECIES TO EVER TRANSITION SPEAKS OUT: SAYS NOTHING.” 

  
Sehun, of course, couldn't read the news as his limbs were cut off and his body buried. Yet, he didn't mind it at all, in spite of his eyeballs that had been plucked out by doctors and the many tubes providing his soil-covered body with the oxygen and nutrition needed for survival. His lips were sealed and his mind shut down, but he was happier than ever when all came around—as happy as his vegetable state allowed him to be, that is.

He had finally transcended into his ultimate form, claimed the body which God had failed to bestow him at birth. He was free, at last, in mind and in spirit, and nothing could stop him from living his dream.

He was finally a carrot, and the world was at his feet.


End file.
